villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
El Topo
Juan Carlos Pintera (also known as El Topo or the Mole) is the leader of a Mexican drug cartel and the main antagonist of the 2013 crime film starring Dwayne Johnson, Snitch He was portrayed by Benjamin Bratt, who also voiced El Macho in Despicable Me 2, Ernesto de la Cruz in Disney/Pixar's Coco, and portrayed another drug lord named Antonio Pope in Ride Along. Biography John and Agent Cooper arrange for several wire taps to be put in place to catch the transactions involved. John drives to the pick-up point near the Mexican border. In the process, a rival gang ambushes the pick-up, but John manages a daring escape, impressing cartel kingpin Juan Carlos "El Topo" Pintera (Benjamin Bratt), whose cartel successfully fights off the ambushers. John successfully completes his end of the deal, delivering the drugs to Malik while under surveillance by Agent Cooper. Malik mentions a meeting with cartel members higher than himself: Cooper, hoping to catch the higher priority targets, refuses to arrest Malik during the deal. Keeghan claims Cooper did the right thing and refuses to reduce Jason's sentence unless John cooperates in a second meeting. John, outraged, agrees only if Jason is released when the job is completed, rather than just a reduction in sentence. Around this time, Daniel finds out about the arrangement John made with the police and is furious, saying that the cartel will kill John, Daniel, and their families if the truth comes out. John and Daniel send their families into hiding. John meets with Juan Carlos Pintera under much higher cartel security than he has seen so far. Juan wants John to run nearly $100 million in drug profits into Mexico, back to the cartel base of operations, and offers to make John a member of the cartel's inner circle if he succeeds. John reports this back to Keeghan and Cooper. Keeghan is ecstatic about finding such a large target, but Cooper has a change of heart and tries to talk John out of doing the run because he suspects the cartel will kill him afterward. John devises a plan to free himself and Daniel from both the government and the cartel. During the run, John is able to escape Cooper's surveillance. At the same time, Daniel raids Malik's house, killing Malik's guards and wounding Malik. Before dying, Malik reveals Juan Carlos's cell phone number to Daniel. John calls Cooper and has him track both his new cell phone and Juan Carlos's phone, effectively giving Cooper both the money and the kingpin at once. After a highway chase and shoot-out, caused by the cartel's realization that John is an informant, John escapes. Cartel members and the money are seized by Cooper's men. Juan Carlos is also captured; he is unwilling to get into a shoot-out with the police, because his young son is with him. Trivia *''Despicable Me 2'' and Snitch, both of which Bratt starred in, came out in 2013. Category:Wealthy Category:Drug Dealers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protective